Overwatch (2020 film)
Overwatch is a 2020 American animated film by Universal, Legendary Pictures and Blizzard Entertainment. It is based on the video game Overwatch. It was released on July 10th, 2020 and made $346,000,000 domestically, resulting in a box office success, but was #2, second to only ROBLOX: The Movie, released a week after this film. However, this movie beat ''Captain Cole'' in its theatrical run. This movie stars Emma Watson, Harrison Ford, Chris Pratt, Ludi Lin, Brian Tee, Idris Elba, Benedict Cumberbatch, Scarlett Johansson, Sherry Lynn, and Tom Hanks. This movie was directed by Martin Scorsese, produced by Frank Marshall and executively produced by Brian Grazer. Synopsis A group known as the Omnic Crisis has been causing destruction on the Earth. Because of this, former Overwatch leader Winston recalls the members of Overwatch to form again to save the world from the Omnic Crisis. Plot Overwatch is set sixty years into the future of a fictionalized Earth, thirty years after the resolution of the "Omnic Crisis". Prior to the Omnic Crisis, humanity had been in a golden ageof prosperity and technology development. Humans developed robots with artificial intelligence called "Omnics", which were produced worldwide in automated "omnium" facilities and put to use to achieve economic equality, and began to be treated as people in their own right. The Omnic Crisis began when the omniums started producing a series of lethal, hostile robots, which turned against humankind. The United Nations quickly formed Overwatch, an international task force to combat the omnic threat and restore order. Two veteran soldiers were put in charge of Overwatch: Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison. Though Overwatch successfully quelled the robotic uprising and brought a number of talented individuals to the forefront, a rift developed between Reyes and Morrison, and Morrison became the leader of Overwatch while Reyes took charge of Blackwatch, Overwatch's covert operations division. Overwatch maintained peace across the world for several decades in what was called the "Overwatch Generation," but the rift between Morrison and Reyes intensified. Several allegations of wrongdoing and failures were leveled at Overwatch, leading to a public outcry against the organization and in-fighting between its members, prompting the UN to investigate the situation. During this, an explosion destroyed Overwatch's headquarters in Switzerland, purportedly killing Morrison and Reyes among others. The UN passed the Petras Act, which dismantled Overwatch and forbade any Overwatch-type activity. Overwatch is set some years after the Petras Act; without Overwatch, corporations have started to take over, fighting and terrorism have broken out in parts of the globe, and there are signs of a second Omnic Crisis occurring in Russia. Former members of Overwatch decide to reform Overwatch despite the Petras Act, recruiting old friends and gaining new allies in their fight. Cast * Emma Watson as Tracer * Harrison Ford as Soldier 76 * Chris Pratt as Jesse McCree * Ludi Lin as Genji * TBD as Ana * Brian Tee as Hanzo * Idris Elba as Doomfist * Benedict Cumberbatch as Reaper * TBD as Moira * Scarlett Johansson as Widowmaker * Sherry Lynn as Sombra * TBD as Mei * Tom Hanks as Winston * Tye Sheridan as Brian Production Filming Filming began on June 18, 2018, the a year after the day the movie was announced, since it was a huge sensation. Animation The animation was made by using Sony Pictures Imageworks. Visual Effects The visual effects were made through how the characters would look like. Post-Production TBD Transcript See page: Overwatch (2020 film)/Transcript Release and Reception Release See page: Overwatch (2020 film)/Releasing Box Office This movie grossed $346,234,529 in North America and made $414.4 in other countries, for a worldwide total of $760,634,529 worldwide on a $101 million budget. Critical Response This movie has a 42% on Rotten Tomatoes, claiming this consensus: "Despite its dazzling animation, Overwatch struggles with generic plot lines and basic character development." This movie also has a 54% on Metacritic, indicating "generally mixed reviews". This movie currently reflects a 6.5/10 on IMDb. Copyright Copyright 2020 Blizzard Entertainment. Overwatch, the Overwatch logo and the characters are all trademarks of Blizzard Entertainment. All rights reserved. Promotions and events Hershey candy (Hershey bars, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, etc.) Some bags and boxes of Hershey-owned candy had Overwatch sweepstakes where if you entered the competition and won, you would get free tickets to Overwatch which include a free popcorn and free soda, a free copy of the Overwatch video game, and a free Xbox One all in specially marked bags and boxes. Overwatch Video Game Live Stream & Sneak Peek on YouTube A week before the movie's release, the creators of the Overwatch video game and the cast of the movie would live stream them playing the Overwatch video game and a sneak peek of the movie, all live streamed on YouTube. Rating This movie will be rated PG-13 for the following reasons: Action 10/10 Many action scenes can be too frightening for young children. Lots of physical violence. Characters use things like lasers and swords to attack other characters. Language 6/10 Throughout the movie, some moderate swearing is said, like "sh*t" and "b*tch". Gallery See page: Overwatch (2020 film)/Gallery Polls Does this sound like a good idea? Yes! Maybe! No! Have you wanted an Overwatch movie? Yes! Maybe! No! Would this be good enough for theaters? Yes! Meh... NO! Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Overwatch Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Films based on video games Category:Dark fantasy Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:BoggleTheFrog's ideas Category:Animation Category:Computer-animated Category:Movies based on video games Category:Movies Category:To-Be Blockbusters